First Kiss
by Carol Coldibeli
Summary: Oneshot/Songfic. A idéia era apenas terminar uma pesquisa de História, mas coisas interessantes podem acontecer por "um bem maior". Presente de Níver atrasadérrimo para a Margarida. FINALIZADA.


Atravessou furtivamente os corredores escuros

**N/A:** _Essa fic é o presente de níver da Margarida. Ta atrasadérrimo, mas enfim... Feliz níver, muitas felicidades e que você tenha muito sucesso!_

_A música é "First Kiss" da Mandy Moore._

_Boa leitura_

**XXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXx**

**Capítulo Único**

**First Kiss**

Atravessou furtivamente os corredores escuros. Não havia ninguém lá naquele horário pois o Colégio Educacional de Tóquio (CETOQ) parecia um prédio mal-assombrado à noite, além do mais era proibido aos alunos ficarem lá após o horário de aula, e ele era o único insano o suficiente para estar lá.

Os olhos de Shura brilharam ao pensar no perigo de ser pego. Ele amava o perigo, bem como desafios. Seu sangue espanhol parecia esquentar em suas veias quando pensava nisso.

_Will I close my eyes  
Will I hold my breath  
Will I wanna cry  
Will our souls connect?  
I've been thinking about it when I go to bed at night I wonder wonder_

_**(Eu vou fechar os olhos  
Eu vou prender a respiração  
Eu vou querer chorar  
Nossas almas vão se conectar?  
Eu tenho pensado nisso quando eu vou dormir à noite eu desejo, desejo)**_

Subiu cuidadosamente a escada em caracol e parou em frente à imensa porta de madeira da biblioteca. Passou seu cartão de estudante no painel e a porta se abriu.

Assim que entrou, todas as luzes da sala se acenderam e a porta fechou-se atrás de si. Agora só lhe restava esperar.

Olhou em volta analisando cuidadosamente cada prateleira da biblioteca, e terminou, por fim, a pegar um livro qualquer.

_Will you hold my hand  
Will you speak a vow  
Will the stars be shining in the sky above  
Will it be your love I've been dreaming of  
For so long holding on_

_**(Você vai segurar minha mão  
Você vai fazer um juramento  
As estrelas vão estar brilhando no céu sobre nós  
Vou ser o seu amor?  
Eu tenho sonhado com isso**_

_**Por tanto tempo agüentando firme)**_

Sua atenção foi desviada para a porta, que abria-se novamente, dando passagem à uma jovem de longos cabelos castanhos e expressivos olhos verdes. Ela parecia estar apreensiva pois suas mãos brincavam uma com a outra nervosamente e suava frio.

-Sayuri...– ele sorriu de canto – que bom que veio.

-Então... Vamos terminar a pesquisa de História? – sua voz soou quase inaudível, mas foi suficiente para o moreno escutar.

-Claro – Shura sorriu mais uma vez – Vem, senta aqui – indicou um lugar ao seu lado.

Ainda apreensiva, Sayuri sentou-se ao lado dele na mesa. O CETOQ tinha uma coleção invejável de livros de pesquisa, por isso a maioria dos alunos gostava de estudar ali... Mas nunca à noite!

_Our first kiss won't be the last  
Our loves too deep to end that fast _

_And good things come to those who have to wait  
I believe it's only time that keeps us from the thing divine, _

_And when it's here you know I'm gonna say  
Wait on my lips_

_**(Nosso primeiro beijo não será o último  
Nosso amor é muito profundo para acabar tão rápido **_

_**E boas coisas vem para aqueles esperam  
Eu acredito que só o tempo que nos mantém da coisa divina,**_

_**E quando está aqui você sabe que eu direi:  
Espere em meus lábios)**_

Sayuri e Shura argumentavam, pesquisavam, discutiam, chegavam em comum acordo, e por fim escreviam. Mas o rapaz não estava tão calmo como aparentava... Enquanto escrevia, a japonesa tinha apoiado o queixo em seu ombro para conseguir ler, e isso não ajudava no alto-controle dele... Nem um pouco. Pelo menos estavam quase finalizando a pesquisa

-Quem está aí?

Ambos gelaram. Quem estaria lá àquela hora?

-Quem está aí? – a voz soou de novo.

-É a dona Maria – disse a moça reconhecendo a voz da inspetora – O que ela faz aqui a esse horário?

_Will it taste like candy  
Will it be that sweet  
Will our hearts be racing to a heavenly beat  
Will the moment sweep me off my feet, and draw me under - under!_

_**(Vai parecer um doce  
Vai ser tão doce assim  
Os nossos corações disputarão por uma batida mais forte  
O momento me fará deslizar os pés e me deixar por baixo - baixo!)**_

A porta abriu-se e Shura só teve tempo para puxar sua acompanhante mais para si e tomar seus lábios em um beijo lento e carinhoso que ela não se opôs.

Enquanto isso uma mulher e rechonchuda entrou na biblioteca.

-Ei, ei! – ela chamou a atenção – Aqui não é lugar – completou com um sorriso.

Eles se separaram imediatamente. Envergonhada, Sayuri abaixou a cabeça e Shura olhou para a senhora.

-Desculpe, só queríamos ter privacidade, e como ninguém nunca vem aqui... – ele respondeu com sua voz mais amável.

Dona Maria, apesar de viver em Tóquio, era brasileira e vivia dando uma de cupido para cima dos alunos, por isso seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais.

_Will I tremble - tremble?  
Will I beg for more?  
Will it be like anything I never felt before?  
Will we be down for a little more _

_One thing I - I know for sure_

_**(Eu vou temer - tremer?  
Eu vou implorar por mais?  
Vai ser igual à algo que eu nunca senti antes?  
Nós vamos estar dispostos à tudo por um pouco mais **_

_**E uma coisa eu - eu sei, claro)**_

-Oh, não tem problema, vou fingir que não os vi, mas a diretora Kido está terminando alguns papéis na sala dela e se ela resolver vir até aqui, vocês estarão em maus lençóis. É melhor irem para outro lugar.

A senhora piscou e a porta se abriu. Assim que ela saiu, a mão de Sayuri voou no rosto do espanhol.

-Como se atreveu a me desrespeitar assim? – seu rosto estava vermelho, e era impossível saber se era de raiva ou vergonha... Talvez dos dois.

_Our first kiss won't be the last  
Our loves too deep to end that fast _

_And good things come to those who have to wait  
I believe it's only time that keeps us from the thing divine, _

_And when it's here you know I'm gonna say  
Wait on my lips_

_**(Nosso primeiro beijo não será o último  
Nosso amor é muito profundo para acabar tão rápido **_

_**E boas coisas vem para aqueles esperam  
Eu acredito que só o tempo que nos mantém da coisa divina,**_

_**E quando está aqui você sabe que eu direi:  
Espere em meus lábios)**_

-Você preferia ser expulsa? Á vontade, mas não me leve junto – a voz dele continuava calma enquanto ele arrumava o material espalhado pela mesa – Esqueça se você assim desejar, mas não fiz nada contra sua vontade, senão não me teria correspondido – um sorriso quase imperceptível surgiu em seus lábios – Eu não me arrependo.

Mal terminou a frase, pegou seu material e passou seu cartão novamente no painel, fazendo a porta abrir-se.

_Our first kiss won't be the last  
Our loves too deep to end that fast _

_And good things come to those who have to wait  
I believe it's only time that keeps us from the thing divine, _

_And when it's here you know I'm gonna say  
Wait on my lips_

_**(Nosso primeiro beijo não será o último  
Nosso amor é muito profundo para acabar tão rápido **_

_**E boas coisas vem para aqueles esperam  
Eu acredito que só o tempo que nos mantém da coisa divina,**_

_**E quando está aqui você sabe que eu direi:  
Espere em meus lábios)**_

Separaram-se no pátio do colégio e não mais tocaram no assunto. Contudo, nenhum dos dois evitavam lembrar-se do ocorrido com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios, principalmente Sayuri, pois aquele fora seu primeiro beijo.

_Gonna say now  
I can picture it all, inside my head  
Just how it's going to feel  
But a girl can only dream so much  
Now she wants to make it real - make it real!_

_**(Vou dizer agora  
Eu posso pintar isso tudo, dentro da minha cabeça  
Do jeitinho que vai ser,  
Mas uma garota só pode sonhar tanto,  
Agora ela quer que você torne real - torne real)**_

_Our first kiss won't be the last  
Our loves too deep to end that fast _

_And good things come to those who have to wait  
I believe it's only time that keeps us from the thing divine, _

_And when it's here you know I'm gonna say  
Wait on my lips __**(4X)**_

**--Fim --**

**XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXX**

_**N/A: **__Não sei por que no Japão eles têm essa nóia de primeiro beijo. Tipo, lá eles falam de beijo como os nossos avós falavam se sexo u.u Eu não entendo isso._

_Pure-Petit Cat, querida, se leu essa fic, explique-nos, por favor._

_Beijos!!___


End file.
